


A Little Bit of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock was acting strange.





	A Little Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a little fanfic I wrote for Valentines Day last year, so I decided to post it! Any comments would be appreciated.

Sherlock was acting strange. Well, at least, stranger than he was on most days. Then again, this day wasn’t by any means just an ordinary day. It all started at 7:00am. I had woken up with a slight crick in my neck and a fuzziness in my mind. Now, this was not surprising as I did go to the pub with Lestrade the night before, so I supposed it made sense that I wasn’t completely on my A-game.

That fact didn’t make it any better. In fact, it made me even more grouchy than he already was. So, when I headed down to the kitchen, I made sure that I glared at Sherlock in way that said ‘Don’t fuck with me today.’

Sherlock apparently didn’t get the message. As soon as I had sat down in his chair, the detective was already exclaiming how bored he was. I tried to drown him out by reading the paper, however I soon found himself listening to my flatmate’s rant.

“I can’t believe that Geoff has no cases for me! There’s no sevens, sixes, fours, there’s not even a one!”

“Greg.”

“I’ve already cleaned up my mind palace, I’ve done one experiment concerning sulfuric acid, and I’ve eaten! There is nothing going on today!”

“I hope you’ve cleaned up the acid.”

“Already done. There are no cases, no terrorists, no clients! How can there be no clients? It’s Valentine's day for god's sake!”

I finally looked up from his paper. Valentine’s day? How had I not noticed? I had even read the date on the paper, yet I still paid no mind! Sherlock didn’t seem to have noticed my silence and kept on rambling about boring the day was and how Valentine’s day was a stupid holiday filled with sentiment.

“Speaking of which, we don’t have any milk. I do hope that you will be grabbing some?”

That shook me out of my stupor. Yeah milk, I had noticed we were out once again. I turned to face Sherlock’s expectant gaze and nodded.

“Of course I’ll go get the milk.”

“Oh, well then go. Go right now! I think it would be a good idea to have milk right now.”

I looked at the detective strangely. Sherlock never demanded for milk, at least, not that directly. I stared at Sherlock for a few more seconds, and then proceeded to grab my coat. I made my way down the stairs, opened the door, and then heard Sherlock yell, “Stay out for a few hours, you need it.”

How very odd.

When I returned three hours later, I found the flat empty. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn. I fumbled around for the light switch and when I found it, flicked it on. The moment I turned on the light, I was met with a clean flat. The desk, sitting room, kitchen bathroom, everything spotless. I immediately thought Mrs.Hudson was the culprit, but a text from Sherlock changed his assumptions.

11:34am- John, I cleaned up the flat while you were away. I hope you don’t mind. -SH

I smiled, completely floored. Sherlock Holmes had cleaned the flat. That was something I thought I would never say. I made my way over to the kitchen and deposited the groceries. The fridge was shockingly free of experiments, excluding a small one on the top shelf. I was dumbfounded. Why would Sherlock clean the flat? Does he plan to have guests over? No, Sherlock never cleans for guests. I pondered some possible reasons for a few minutes. About fifteen minutes later, Sherlock returned with a small bundle tucked under his arm.

“What’s that under your arm?”

“Hmm? Oh, these are just some flowers that I picked up from the shop on the way home. They- um- theyremindedmeofyou.”

“Oh, really?”

Sherlock nodded quickly, grabbed a vase, and gently placed the flowers inside. The flowers were gorgeous. Blue carnations, lavender, pink peonies, and red roses. I could smell the sweet scent from the door, but I didn’t mind. I was more shocked about the way Sherlock reacted when asked about about the flowers. He seemed almost nervous. I immediately thought of all the possibilities. Sherlock might have been bored enough to clean the flat and was embarrassed about that. He might have been embarrassed about the flowers. But why would he be embarrassed about flowers? They’re just flowers. Very pretty flowers, yes, but just flowers.

“What do you want for dinner?”

I whipped around to face Sherlock, who was leaning on the table. He had a blank expression on his face, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. 

“Umm, maybe some Thai?”

“Alright.”

As Sherlock grabbed his phone, I thought about the flowers some more. Carnations, lavender, peonies, and roses. Red roses. Why red roses? It was Valentine’s day, and I got that, but why would Sherlock get me flo- oh.

“The Thai is here.”

“What? That quickly?”

“I asked for rush delivery.”

The smell of Thai wafted through the air, making my mouth water. Sherlock set the food on the table and sat down. I followed suit and we began to eat in a comfortable silence. The food was delicious, but I couldn’t eat more than a few bites before I finally had to ask a question.

“Why?”

The detective looked up at me, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Why what?”

“Why did you clean apartment, get dinner, get flowers, why?”

“I think you know why.”

“I really don’t.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and his blush deepened. He averted his gaze and mumbled something under his breath,

“What?”

“Because I love you.”

“What?”

“BeacauseIloveyouJohn.”

I sat in stunned silence. Sherlock was thrumming with tension, he was looking at the floor. In that moment, I knew what I had to do. I quickly stood, and grabbed Sherlock’s chin. He looked up a me with surprise as I leaned into his lips. The detective sighed into the kiss as I grabbed him by the waist and held him against me. I could feel Sherlock tremble beneath me. After what felt like a century of kissing, we finally broke apart. We were both grinning like madmen. 

“So is that why you did all this stuff today?”

“Mmhm.”

“You are amazing you know that?”

“I know now.”

I pulled him off the chair to the floor. We laid on the kitchen floor, slowly starting to fall asleep. As Sherlock was closing his eyes, I put my mouth to his ear.

“I love you.”

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
